


道尽真相

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, last letter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普收到了一封信。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	道尽真相

斯内普刚打开窗，那只小猫头鹰便嗖地蹿到屋子里，两只爪子一踢，准确地把信筒投进了他的午餐。然后它在空中翻了个跟头调转方向，猛扑斯内普的脸，斯内普接连往它腿上的皮袋子里放了三个纳特，它才高傲地飞走了。

这小杂种真该庆幸西弗勒斯·斯内普正在学着当好人。

他瞪了自己刚吃两口的菜豆烩饭几秒钟，用叉子把那个小圆柱体扒拉出来。是木制的，密封性不错，里边的东西应该还能看清，没有迹象表明上边有什么恶咒。筒身上草草刻着他的名字，所以的确是给他的。

奇怪，谁会给他写信？

斯内普皱起眉头，食死徒都用自己的猫头鹰送信，那些猫头鹰他都认得出来；邓不利多从来不用猫头鹰联系他，要是斯内普在马尔福庄园吃早饭的时候邓不利多的下一步任务掉进他的南瓜汁里，那老头儿就可以跟自己的新间谍说再见了。没准是艾琳突然想起自己还有个儿子，哈，他可不觉得自己这会儿需要的是什么家庭温情。

考虑片刻，斯内普还是念了个咒语把信筒清理干净，抽出里边的羊皮纸。它没爆炸，信件纸质也没什么特别的地方，只是封信。他带着疑惑和隐约的期待将信卷展平，看清字迹时僵住了。

【西弗勒斯：

希望你喜欢我挑的猫头鹰，邮局说它是个驯不熟的小畜生，要不是接到这个任务，就要被剪断翅膀扔出去了。但愿我没有不幸活得比它还长，这世界烂透了。

当你收到这封信的时候，我已经死了，所以不管你喜不喜欢接下来的内容，记得它们都不意味着进一步的伤害。第一次听说猫头鹰邮局提供这种服务的时候我就想试试，信筒上的咒语与我的魔力相连，一旦我死亡，猫头鹰就会自动将它送给我指定的收件人。】

斯内普倒抽一口冷气，他后退一步，四下张望，好像指望布莱克从哪个角落跳出来，对着他脸上的蠢表情开怀大笑。但显然没有人跳出来，猫头鹰飞进飞出的那扇窗仍敞开着，送入初夏清凉的夜风。他把信揣进兜里，快步过去关上窗，拉好窗帘，告诉自己他正大喘粗气是因为布莱克这封唐突的信可能会害死他，食死徒们将以为他一直跟凤凰社有联络。

布莱克……布莱克死了？他不相信，这一定是个恶作剧。

斯内普丢掉了信。

他应该要丢掉信的。

【我爱你。

哇，写下这句话的感觉真奇妙，你猜怎么着，杀了我我也不可能看着你的脸张嘴告诉你：我爱你。我甚至都不知道为什么，你有什么好的？阴沉油腻的小怪胎，喜欢黑魔法，还长得一点儿也不好看。这可能是我这辈子干过最令人尴尬的事了，爱上你，想着你犯相思病。詹姆的相思病比我更厉害，但至少莉莉很棒啊。】

斯内普都没意识到自己笑了，妈的，真是布莱克写的玩意儿，一边贬低、挖苦他，一边声称自己……

他的目光又滑过上一段，布莱克说他已经死了。如果他相信这一段的内容，如果他想要相信，那么他就是在聆听一个已死之人留在世间的回响。且不说信的真假，单就内容而言，斯内普的确相信布莱克只有到死的时候才会承认自己爱他，因为——至少在这点上，他们大概是相同的。

【我把自己埋在小山一样的否认下边，在霍格沃茨的时候还挺管用的，但死亡？它就像最锋利的匕首、最沉重的锤子、最硕大无朋的铁铲，随便你怎么叫，总之我被挖出来了，曝尸荒野。最终我承认，你不会因为憎恨或者看不顺眼而在临死前希望自己能见到某人。】

斯内普无意识地捏紧了信纸，他现在已经体会到了什么叫如芒在背，自他同意邓不利多的条件，不定期将有关黑魔王的情报交给校长，就时时感到死亡如影随形。所以他明白布莱克在说什么，当那阴影势不可挡地笼罩下来，你会发现某些执念是多么无谓。

【所以，就这样了，这就是你怎么成了唯一在我死后还能收到我来信的人。对其他人，许多话我不说他们也明白，我也没兴趣骗那些在乎我的人的眼泪。不过我有把握，在我死后，你是一滴眼泪也不会流的。这个想法有时候还挺让我欣慰，我不太喜欢詹姆会在我葬礼上痛哭流涕的念头。你是我的敌人，假如我死了，至少我爱的人里有一个会高兴，不算太差。】

“去你妈的。”斯内普低声咆哮，去他妈的混账布莱克和他膨胀的头脑。他咽下火气，打算等读完再发，尽管他真的已经不想再读下去了。

【但承认这件事迫使我想得更多，所以接下来是我想说的第二点：我很抱歉。

惊讶吗？我也很惊讶，我真的对你感到抱歉，任何人问我我都不会承认的。我们之间有很多不愉快的回忆，其中有一些我得说是你咎由自取，我不会为所有事道歉的。但我想为那些我仅仅为了取乐或打发无聊导致你平白遭受的痛苦道歉，当你是个小黑巫师的时候，很容易为我们的所作所为找到借口，但我知道那实际上并不是我那样做的理由。我戏弄你只是因为我纵容了自己恶的一面，我在以别人的痛苦为乐，我并不想成为这种人。

需要单独说的是，1976年3月……】

斯内普摸索到椅背，他坐了下来，花了一会儿闭上眼睛，平息颤抖。如果布莱克当面道歉，斯内普会啐他的脸。布莱克戏弄他，羞辱他，几乎杀了他，然后以为一句轻飘飘的道歉就能改变一切？波特把他从地道里拖出来之后，在邓不利多的要求下，布莱克曾经不情不愿、居高临下地给过他一个道歉，那简直是斯内普经历过最令人作呕的事。

但布莱克已经死了，每读一段，这件事就变得更真实。他永远不可能让布莱克为自己做过的事遭受惩罚了。

【……我引诱你到尖叫棚屋发现莱姆斯。我发誓我没有想要害死你，在啐我之前记得我已经死了，我没有撒谎的必要。我做这件事的时候没有思考，否则哪怕是为了莱姆斯，我也不会这样做。

也许你觉得我的抱歉只是因为我差点害了我的朋友，但我已经向他们道过歉了，这份是给你的。我真的很庆幸你没出事，这与那个狼人是莱姆斯无关，抱歉我差点害你被咬死或者变成狼人，无论如何那都不是你应得的。】

幻想之所以迷人，正是因为它遥不可及，但似乎没准哪一天就会发生。手臂被烙下黑魔标记时斯内普就断了念想，然而在与邓不利多的会面后，渐渐地，它们又开始在他心底窃窃私语。

莉莉已经是莉莉·波特，而且正处在由他带来的生命危险之中，他们之间再无可能了，斯内普根本无颜面对她。但如果他冒险换来的保护能救下波特一家的性命，他就能从压在他肩上的责任中解脱，就此真正放下。

成为食死徒那刻，斯内普感受到了无上的荣光，就像一条华贵的毯子，裹住一个遍体鳞伤的脏小孩。但一年多的所见所知之后，在得知莉莉的儿子出生于七月底之后，他缓慢艰难地意识到自己在泥潭中陷得多深，那条毯子渐渐成了虫蛀的烂布，他留着它只是因为无可蔽体。

【你知道么，我觉得我们有可能成为朋友。如果我不是那么傲慢、愚蠢，花过时间去了解你，想想你的感受而不是我自己的，这也许是有可能的。即使我无法改变你，我们也可能有些好日子，当我想起你的时候，就能想起你的笑容，而不仅仅是你的憎恨和难堪。在我们分道扬镳的时候这样大概更令人难过，但至少我们之间有过些什么，好过什么也没有。我们搞砸了，确切地说是我搞砸了，因为只有对我来说这才叫“搞砸”。我要在你恨着我的情况下死去了，不过若非如此，你也不会收到这封信。】

在那些无法呼吸的时刻，斯内普觉得自己要支撑不住了，无论如何也无法做到了，他会想到布莱克。他不再是他们的敌人了，如果有一天布莱克知道真相，他会明白西弗勒斯·斯内普比自己以为的要强得多，他错看了那个斯莱特林。没准有一天他也能救下布莱克或波特的命，以此狠狠打他们的脸，想象布莱克那时的表情能给予斯内普一种报复性的快乐，帮助他对抗锥心的恐惧。

【想到你会收到它，我就觉得轻松了许多，我还没错过所有说出实话的机会，而你可以跟你的同伴一块儿大肆嘲笑我袒露的心。还挺双赢的，不是么？反正我已经死了，我伤害不到你，你也伤害不到我。

这就到了要说那句俗套无比、肉麻至极的话的环节：别了，吾爱。

西里斯·布莱克】

他失去他的可能性了。

斯内普又从头看了一遍信，手脚冰凉，他认得布莱克的笔迹，尽管当时他没有任何理由要记住它。布莱克死了，自以为是地留给他这些话，断言他不在乎。那混账的确从来没花过时间了解西弗勒斯·斯内普——就像斯内普也没了解过他一样。现在，他们完了，再也不会有任何改变发生了。

斯内普捂住眼睛，手指插进头发里。他不想哭，或尖叫，或大发雷霆；他需要的是一个计划，他要弄明白布莱克是怎么死的，是谁杀了他。

“我好像有心跳了。”西里斯说着，抬起手摸自己的颈动脉，“手还是没知觉，你能摸摸看我的心跳是否恢复吗？”

“你明知我状况跟你一样，大脚板。”莱姆斯回答，“最先恢复的是心脏，然后是肺——”

他俩同时咳嗽起来，吐掉嘴里的泥水。万幸他们的嗅觉和味觉还没恢复，不需要知道一片时常被几十个死人踩来踩去的泥沼尝起来是什么样。

“——最好在……胳膊恢复知觉前……漱口。”莱姆斯断断续续地说，他和西里斯都在使劲儿喘气，很大程度上只是为了喘气的感觉，“否则等舌头恢复知觉，会发现一切尝起来都很不妙。”

“我还想尝尝很不妙的滋味呢，感觉肯定更像活人。”西里斯说，不过还是抓起了旁边的漱口水，从标签来看是覆盆子味儿的。

为查明最近一起阴尸袭击的源头，西里斯和莱姆斯被施了暂时停止绝大部分生命活动的咒语，混入阴尸队伍中查探。经过两个小时的摸爬滚打，他们成功定位到了阴尸群平时藏匿的地点，任务圆满完成。麦格起先便警告过，如果他们没被砍成碎块，那么最可怕的部分恐怕会是恢复生命体征的过程。她把它形容成某种生命体验。

两人轮流漱口和快速冲澡，几分钟内他们的皮肤都刺痛起来，这是触觉恢复的征兆。开始恢复体温意味着重新感到寒冷，他们很快就都抖得像风中落叶，不约而同地把能找到的布料一股脑往自己身上裹，争抢着最后一条毯子。

“下次满月夜是什么时候？”莱姆斯问，西里斯一怔的功夫，他就把毯子抢到了手里。于是失败者抱紧自己，狂翻白眼。

“你活着的每一天。”他牙齿打战的声音差不多跟说话一样大声。

“别这么不高兴。”狼人用一种悠闲的动作把战利品裹在最外层，瑟瑟发抖的胳膊给他的气人程度打了折扣，“今天可是我俩共同的死期，忌辰快乐。”

“只是心跳停了一阵而已，”西里斯反驳，不知怎的显得有点紧张，“能动、能看、能说话，这算什么死？”

“心脏停跳，呼吸停止，血液不再流动，体温消失……”莱姆斯皱着眉头弯曲手腕，它发出咔吧咔吧的声响，“都达到足以骗过阴尸的程度，毫无疑问我们刚经历了一次魔法意义上的死亡。假设我们在魔法部公证过遗嘱，现在大概已经有人在查找我们的继承人了——西里斯？”

他的朋友神色惊恐，脸突然变得比死人还白。

（全文完）


End file.
